Lethal Dreams
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: What would happen if the NCIS team fell asleep after a crazy case and started having crazy dreams? If you think that nightmares are bad, try handling a couple lethal dreams.
1. Is that even Legal?

**A/N: This is my new story: Lethal dreams. I will have a chapter for every main character of NCIS. (Ziva, Tony, Abby, Tim, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, etc.)**

**I really probably should be doing homework right now, but isn't expanding my writing skills work! My parents sure don't think so!**

***For all the ****Before Him**** readers, Please Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I've kinda hit a road block, commonly known as the dreaded Writers Block. I liked my first chapter, but when I wrote my second chapter it started out alright, then it crashed and burned, so I will try and update as soon as I can but can make no promises to when.***

**Dedication:**** To my dad, he once had asked me what I thought would happen in the NCIS characters dreams, so here's how it came up. This first chapter is for Norma, Rachel, Emily, Janet, Andrea, and Katia, my best friends that put up with all my crazyness and of course my true scary assassin of a friend: Emily. **

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own NCIS, but if someone would like to give it to me as a birthday present then I would be forever grateful! **

**Warning****: A little bit of Tiva but nothing too big.**

**Now on to the story. I hope that you enjoy it. **

* * *

Lethal Dreams:

Chapter 1: Is That Even Legal?

(Third person P.O.V.)

The whole entire Gibbs team was finally winding down after a week consisting of a triple homicide and four all nighters. In the bullpen McGee was asleep at his desk, with his fingers still on the keys. Tony was passed out, in the space behind his desk. Ziva was knocked out with her head in her hands. Gibbs was probably lying down on one of the autopsy tables, but no one really knows for sure. Abby was asleep on a makeshift bed, down in her lab and Jenny was asleep on the couch in her office. Ducky went home to be with his mother, and Palmer has been out of town for the two days. All is basically well in the land of NCIS, until… they start having dreams.

Ziva's Dream:

Ziva storms into the bullpen, soaking wet from the raging storm outside. She is madder than anyone has ever seen her before. She sets her stuff down beside her desk, takes out her sig. and start cleaning it. Right then Tony waltzes in with the most annoying smirk ever. Then he basically yells "good morning" to Ziva and McGee. McGee muttered a hello while Ziva growled in response.

Tony smiles at this, because it's something that he can tease her about. "So Zee-vah, what has you in this amazing mood this morning?" Ziva didn't say anything and this got Tony even more curious. Tony plus curiosity is never a good thing.

"This is where you tell me what's wrong, Ziva" He says in a slightly less annoying but still smart ass-ish tone.

"Maybe I do not feel like telling you what is bothering me Tony." Ziva said in a reasonably calm and kind of scary voice.

Tony went to open his mouth again but way cut off by a voice descending from above.

Director Vance. Aka the Toothpick.

"So, David," he said in a steady voice yet you could see the evil smirk forming on his face, "I hear you didn't pass your citizenship test yesterday."

Ziva couldn't take it anymore, so she loaded her sig and shot director Vance right between the eyes. As soon as the gun was fired, everyone in the office turned about to look at her. _Uh oh!_

The next thing that Ziva saw was Tony pointing his gun at her. _What the_ _Hell!_

Tony hated him just as much as the rest of us. Why was he going to shoot me?

I guess I do deserve it.

"Well, Ziva, this is a pleasant surprise." A voice that had haunted Ziva in her dreams since the horrid day she had entered the Somalia terrorist camp. She whipped around so fast that it probably would have given a normal person whip-lash.

"_Ziva don't move."_ Tony hissed through his teeth, as he lined up his aim. He didn't need to though.

Ziva bent over and grabbed her Uzi (Israeli machine gun), and put six rounds through Saleem in one swift movement. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Do the words _don't move_; mean anything to you, Zee-vah?" Tony asked as he sheltered his sig.

Before she could say anything, the elevator dinged and out stepped Gibbs, coffee in one hand and his sig in the other. He walked over to his desk, completely ignoring the dead bodies around him and sat down.

"So, who wants to call SecNav and tell him that we need a new director?" He said looking at each of his agents in turn.

Tim's eyes were wide, still in shock, Tony was smirking and debating on how he was going to ask Ziva out that night, and Ziva well at this point Ziva was hysterically laughing at everything that was going on at this psychotic moment.

This is a monumental moment that will go down in history forever, as the day that Ziva David went postal.

* * *

Back in reality Ziva woke up with a jump, she realized that all of that had just been a dream and none of it real. _A nightmare is probably more accurate._

She realized that she did not feel all that safe once she remembered who had caused so many sleepless nights. _Saleem. _

Ziva looked over at where Tony was asleep and decided that he wouldn't be too mad if she slept near him. What happens if he wakes? He will question what I am doing over here. Ziva sat at her desk debating whether or not she should go over there. Finally Ziva shook her head and grabbed her pillow that she always keep for emergencies. She tip toed over to where Tony was sleeping and silently crouched down next to him.

He was out like a kite. That phrase never really made any sense to Ziva. She heard him mumbling softly in his sleep and caught a few words.

_No Ziva! I didn't mean to.. please, not the knife. He groaned audibly_. As Ziva stifled a laugh as she laid down next to him. Realizing how comfortable it felt to do so.

This night really would go down in history.


	2. Did you say Boot Camp?

**A/N: Hello again! I hope that you enjoyed the first installment of Lethal Dreams, because here is the second chapter!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: ZandVsupporter, AthosionWarrior, and to melzdog123.**

**PLEASE RE-READ CH.1!**

**Warning!: Tiva fluff!**

**Dedication: This is for one of my best friends in the entire world, ****Andrea****, who is moving away. I'm going to miss you!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I would be out celebrating, not sitting here righting.** _(So basically I don't own NCIS.)_

Lethal Dreams:

Chapter 2: Did you say Boot camp?

All of us on team Gibbs were finally winding down after a week consisting of a triple homicide and four all nighters.

In our famous bullpen, McGoo was asleep at his desk, with his fingers still on the keys. _How can he fall asleep sitting up? _Ziva had her head on her desk, knocked out, and clutching her gun. _That's Zee-Vah for you._ Gibbs was probably lying down on one of the autopsy tables, _but none of us really knew where he was._ Abby was asleep on a makeshift bed, down in her lab and Jenny was asleep on the couch in her office. _Yeah right, she's probably with Gibbs. _Ducky went home to be with his mother, and Palmer has been out of town for the two days.

Tony took one look around the bullpen before settling down in the space behind his desk. When he finally drifted off to sleep, the strangest thought crossed his mind: _I wonder what boot camp is like?_

Tony woke up to the sound of Reveille being played in his ear. He jumped about ten feet in the air, wondering where the hell he was.

'Get up, Lieutenant!" an angry voice shouted at me. Tony knew that voice; it was the voice of one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony could tell that he was angry so he quickly got dressed in the cloths that were laid out on the bed for him.

He could see Gibbs standing in the distance, wearing his… _Gunnery sergeant Uniform? _That was odd. Gibbs also looked as though he was about to blow a gasket.

"Lieutenant DiNozzo! Get your ass down here this instant, before I call doctor Mallard to severe..."

"I'm right here Gibbs." I called out running towards him, smiling the famous DiNozzo smile.

"What did you call me, Lieutenant?" Gibbs asked as he gave me his glare.

"Uh, I called you Gunny, Sir." I replied smirking, right before a hand connected with the back of my head.

"That was for calling me sir." Gibbs said to my unasked question. I rubbed my head as Gibbs turned away and motioned for me to follow him.

"Go warm up with McGee, and then be ready for our morning jog." Then Gibbs disappeared and he was left alone with McGeek. Tony turned and faced him, noticing that McGee was looking a little bit more ripped that usual.

* 1 hour and 30 minutes later*

Tony was panting heavily as McBuff, his new nickname for Tim, tackled him again.

"God, McGee! When did you get you ripped?" Questioned Tony as he leaped out of the way to avoid his partner. McGee just grunted in response.

"McGee, you have to help me wake up. I won't survive boot camp! I've taken far too many close calls in my life time, plus I really don't want to live with Mr. No Nonsense Gibbs. Do you?" Tony asked as he turned and faced McGee who was standing at attention.

Tony sensed Gibbs standing behind him and opened his mouth to say something, when he felt a hand connect with the back of his head. _Even in my dreams I'm getting head slapped!_

"DiNozzo, McGee since you've already been for your run and are done warming up, I think that it is time that you meet our newest recruit. "Gunny/Gibbs said as he moved aside to reveal a very familiar person. "Boys this is Former Mossad officer, Ziva David. She has provided the Navy with vital information and they believe that she will make a fitting addition to our team."

Ziva was wearing a black sweater and tan cargo pants, looking as gorgeous as ever. _But _at the same time she looked extremely lethal and scary. Kind of like when they first met. Tony smiled at the memory.

Tony was now going to press his luck by doing what usually gets him threats of bodily injuries or slow and painful deaths. But this is only a dream, so nothing should hurt that badly. _Right?_

"Hey Zee-Vah! How's it…" Before he could even finish his sentence, Tony felt his legs give out and crumple down. He realized that she had kicked the back of his knees, so naturally he went down, **hard.**

After that he rolled over to find Ziva straddling him and holding a knife to his throat. "You will address me as Officer David or David, not by Ziva. Do you understand?" She asked in a low voice. Her brown eyes piercing into his greenish blue ones.

He slowly nodded and she got off of him. As Tony regained his balance he realized something important.

_If there was a way to possible describe hell on earth in words, those words would be: _

_Boot Camp._

* * *

Tony awoke to find himself back in the bullpen. McGee was just as he was before, but he was extremely surprised to find, the one and only Ziva David curled up next to him. Snoring as usual, while using one of the extra pillows that he had given her, after their first all nighter.

Tony smiled at the as he remembered all there times together, good and bad. Remembering Jeanne, Jenny, Vance, Gibbs' Hiatus, being Agent Afloat, Saleem, and of course, their movie nights.

Together they had overcome these obstacles and were finally on the same page.

_More or less. _

I wonder why she's over here. Huh? Tony thought for a moment, until slightly shrugging and wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist. As a result she buried her head in his chest.

Maybe crazy dreams aren't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N Thank yo very much for reading, Now PLEASE REVIEW! **

**No Flames please!**

**Next chapter: McGee- The Terrorist and The TypeWriter**

**Ideas are welcome for other Lethal Dreams!**


End file.
